Broken Notes
by OhGravityBound
Summary: When Bella is convinced by her friend Alice to go to a concert in a sketchy part of NYC, she lays her eyes on the sexiest man ever created. Dumbfounded and utterly amazed, Bella puts her timid demeanor aside in the hopes of meeting him. M for lemons. BxE


**WOOOO! Soo this is my first fic ever and I'm really anxious to see what yall think about it.  
I got the idea for it a couple months ago on the way home from a concert.  
I've had this little bit written for some time now but I'm finally posting it :]  
So feel free to criticize all you want. Trust me, I don't mind.  
Aaaanywaaays, without further delay, here it is!**

**.:.:.:.**

CHAPTER 1

"Are you pumped for tonight, Bella?"

I heard the question clearly but made no effort to answer. Instead, I kept my eyes glued to the dirty taxi window. Men and women all bundled up in their coats hurried down the chilly New York sidewalks. I observed as a suave looking lady with fire red hair passed by a poor, elderly man as he bent down to pick up a lonely penny left on the grey cement. I sighed and pulled my stiff leather jacket tighter.

"I said are you pumped?"

The man smiled, exposing the few teeth that he had while he placed the coin in his pocket.

"Bella, if I knew you were going to act like this then I wouldn't have forced you to come."

I pried my eyes away from the glass and took a quick glance at Alice, the girl behind this crazy event. Well, crazy for me, at least. She was trying her best to give me a disapproving look but it was impossible to miss the sparks of excitement that danced in her eyes.

"Seriously, what's got your panties in a bunch? I haven't seen you act this strange and out of it since that time you cheated on that bio test junior year. Come on, talk to me girl!" Alice was practically jumping out of her seat while I sat there sulking.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine really," I stammered in a breath all too quick. I closed my eyelids together waiting to hear Alice lecture about how tonight is going to be "no big deal" but instead I heard laughter.

"Oh Bella, calm it down girl. Tonight will be awesome! Trust me, it's no big deal." Ah, there it was. "It's only a concert," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, a concert where people can get intoxicated and do something rash!" I protested.

"That could happen anywhere. I mean, we live in New York City for goodness sake! That hobo at the corner could jump onto this taxi right now and there's nothing stopping him." Her voice was beginning to rise.

"Maybe we should just turn around now. I heard that-"

"Save it babe," Alice interrupted, "we're not stopping,"

It was plainly obvious that I was in no way going to win this argument. "Fine, we can continue to go," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Good," Alice beamed. "Because we are here!"

After hoping out of the cab and paying the driver, Alice dragged me to the end of a long line outside of the building. I gasped as I took in the structure that she had been raving about all night. I've never been on this side of the city, and for a good reason too. In between a tattoo parlor and an abandoned pawn shop sat The Emerson, famous for hosting free music with cheap beer, without the hassle of checking . The building itself looked as if it would collapse any second. The outside paint had nearly all been chipped away, reveling rotting planks of wood. The massive sign that was positioned above the door resembled one at an old fashioned movie theater, except this sign was missing half its letter and all of the lights surrounding the place's name were shattered. Mmm, how inviting.

The interior was similarly unattractive. The ceiling was black and sagging. Trash and empty beer bottles cluttered the dark floors. The only thing that was not remotely dismal was the empty stage the lined the back wall.

"Isn't it stellar?" Alice breathed. Her face resembled one of a kid's on Christmas morning.

"Stellar indeed," I mumbled, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Alice and I had received our paper wristbands, dropped of jackets and joined the hundreds of people near the stage. I've never been much of a people watcher, but the boys and girls here made it hard for my eyes not to wander. I noticed one chick passing out tiny bags of weed to my left and two guys sucking face to my right. Strange.

Two snapping fingers focused my gaze back in front of me.

"Bella, babe, listen to me. Once the music starts, everyone is going to go crazy."

"Wait, wait, wait. What kind of crazy?" I asked with a worried expression.

"Oh nothing too horrid. Just your typical shoving, elbowing, and hair pulling," she said with a shrug of her tiny shoulders. I swallowed hard as she continued. "Now, just stay close to me and it will be 'ight." She readjusted her shirt with a smirk. She was wearing a tight black strapless top that made her look unnaturally skinny, white jean shorts, and black high top Converse. Alice did look stunning, though. She always had a way with fashion. Her short black hair was spiked, easily revealing nine piercings in her ears and one in her nose. I glanced down at my outfit. She had picked me out a tight, dark blue V-neck and a pair of jean shorts that were entirely too short. So short that they should be outlawed.

The sound of an electric guitar being tested forced me to look up. Next, the drummer began to warm up.

"Hey! We're gonna get to the front!" Alice yelled. I bit my lip. There had to have been a good fifteen rows of people that we would have to shove past. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the chaos.

We reached the stage by the time the second band was finished. I hadn't even had a chance to enjoy the music, seeing as I was too preoccupied trying to not get punched or smacked. Alice was right about the hair pulling, though. About half way to our desired destination, a heavy set girl lost her balance and tried to keep herself up. The nearest object for her to catch? My head. I screamed loud when her hand grasped my wavy brown hair. But no one heard. They were all zoned in to the band that was playing.

As the fourth and final opening act was tuning up their instruments, I decided to glance down and assess my injuries. I had a large and already developing bruise on my forearm, a small cut on my thigh, a throbbing scalp, and a very bloody toe. I mentally cursed myself for insisting on wearing flip flops. I looked to Alice and gave her a weak smile.

"Hello, hello, hello! New York, how you doing?" A new voice drowned the entire crowd over the microphone. A deep, sexy voice laced with a breathtaking British accent. "It's Ed here from Stray Dogs and I want to know if you're ready to go!" The place erupted. "To party!" Again, the concert-goers' screams filled my ears. "To rock!" And with that, Ed, who I assumed was the lead singer, pulled his guitar from around his back and began to play.

It was then when I looked up and into his deep green eyes, which, to my pleasure, were staring directly into mine.

**.:.:.:.**

**A/N Soooo what did yall think? Yay or nay?  
Reviews would be rather lovely :]**


End file.
